


love on loop

by violaceum_vitellina_viridis



Series: yule gift fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare implied, Boys In Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Restraints, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shibari, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis
Summary: “It’s – been a while. You know that.”“Yes. And you know I’ll take care of you. Sorelax.”“’S hard,” Lambert grumbles. “…missed you.”
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: yule gift fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038730
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	love on loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/gifts).



> hmm. this ends my buffer so we'll see if i manage the "one a day" from now forward l m a o
> 
> for the lovely, wonderful bex, who deserves many blanket hugs and all the adoration in the world. i would get real gay over it but i know she doesn't like that so, have fun with the stupidly soft lambskel.

“Relax, little wolf.”

Lambert laughs, a little shaky. “I am relaxed,” he says, clearly a lie.

Eskel rolls his eyes and runs a hand over Lambert’s naked calf as he passes by the bed. He can feel the contained energy practically vibrating out of Lambert, the subtle tremor in his muscles as he holds himself right on the edge of _looks relaxed but is actually wired._

“Sure,” he scoffs, finishing his trek across the room to the wardrobe. There’s a box buried in the back, not really _hidden_ but also definitely not meant to be easy to find. Eskel, though, could find it in the dark and blindfolded.

Lambert huffs. “It’s – been a while. You know that.”

“Yes,” Eskel says, pulling the box out of the wardrobe and bringing it back across the room to the table on the other side of Lambert’s bed. “And you know I’ll take care of you. So _relax._ ”

“’S hard,” Lambert grumbles. “…missed you.”

Eskel smiles fondly down at the box he’s digging through and doesn’t reply, knowing Lambert will bluster and fight him if he acknowledges it. Finally, at the bottom, he finds the coiled lengths of soft rope he’s looking for. They’re silky in his hands, just barely rough enough to knot and hold properly, and dyed a deep blue-green. There’s a lot of it, a dozen or so different lengths all rolled up neat; he grabs five of varying length.

He turns and sets the rope onto the bed, at Lambert’s side. “C’mere,” he says, beckoning.

Lambert grumbles but comes, shifting to the edge of the bed and then standing, so they’re facing one another. Eskel smiles and reaches up to cup Lambert’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. It’s easy, with that little touch, to pull Lambert forward, to tip his head up so Eskel can kiss him, soft and chaste. Lambert makes a small, needy little sound in his throat, chasing after Eskel’s mouth when he pulls back.

Eskel lets him have it, lets him deepen the kiss, other hand coming up to frame the other side of his face, touch gentle but not light. Lambert’s hands eventually drift up to his chest as he presses closer, then slide up, over Eskel’s collar, along his throat, until he’s slung his arms around Eskel’s neck. Eskel lets his own hands wander after a moment, sliding down from Lambert’s jaw to his shoulders, cupping the curve of them before tracing down his spine and back up to circle around and trace his ribs.

“Eskel,” Lambert whispers against his mouth, shivering lightly. His eyes are half-lidded and dark, and Eskel represses a shiver of his own.

“Lambert,” Eskel murmurs back before nipping softly at Lambert’s bottom lip. He sucks at it to soothe the sting a second later, and Lambert goes from little shivers to an outright shudder, letting out a little groan. Eskel grins against his mouth and kisses him again, deep and wet and slow, pressing his fingers into the slight bend of Lambert’s waist before slotting his thumbs along his Adonis belt and massaging the sensitive skin there.

He gets a muffled, bitten-back moan for it and grins again, lips sliding away from Lambert’s just to trail down his chin, over his jaw. Lambert brings his hands up to Eskel’s hair and grips, not enough to sting but not softly, either. Eskel’s grin widens where he’s kissing over the corner of Lambert’s jaw. He keeps kissing, forward along the edge of Lambert’s jaw and then back, down further along his neck, feeling the way his pulse throbs, already quicker than normal.

Several minutes pass like that, the two of them all but pressed together as Lambert holds onto Eskel’s hair and Eskel kisses at his throat, his collar. Slowly but surely, the tension starts to melt out of Lambert’s limbs, muscles relaxing as he lets himself fall into the easy rhythm of this. Lets himself go into Eskel’s very capable hands.

“So good for me,” Eskel rumbles, right into Lambert’s ear, flicking his tongue along the shell. Lambert moans softly, almost breathless, and tips his head a little to further expose his neck. “Absolutely perfect, little wolf.”

“Eskel,” Lambert breathes, grip tightening just a little. Eskel chuckles and sucks at his earlobe, then licks down his neck, until he can suck softly at where Lambert’s quickening pulse is strongest. He feels the way Lambert wobbles, elbows digging into Eskel’s shoulders a little, and he easily slips both arms around Lambert’s waist to support him.

Lambert makes a sharp noise at being embraced so fully, their bodies pressed together from chest to hips. Eskel is treated to the sensation of Lambert’s cock twitching between them, not quite half-hard but rapidly approaching. He chuckles again and leaves off Lambert’s pulse point with a final teasing lick to the reddened spot.

“What do you want?” he asks. Lambert hums and uses his grip on Eskel’s hair to pull him up again, close enough to kiss. It’s messy and a little lazy, Lambert lacking finesse where he’s starting to go under just a little.

“No restraints,” Lambert mumbles when he finally breaks the kiss. “Just the rope.”

Eskel hums an affirmative and steals another kiss. “How much?”

Lambert makes a considering noise and tips his head to the side to look at the bed again. “That should be fine,” he says. Eskel snorts quietly and noses at Lambert’s throat, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses over his Adam’s apple.

Eventually, he manages to pry himself away from the soft skin of Lambert’s neck, from the _rest_ of his skin, pressed deliciously up against Eskel’s. He makes sure Lambert is steady on his own feet and then steps back, putting about two feet of distance between their bodies.

He looks over Lambert’s body for a moment, smirking to himself when the silent inspection makes Lambert’s cock twitch and jump between his thighs.

“Arms up,” he orders, and grabs one of the longer lengths of rope. Lambert hums and holds his arms aloft, eyes wide and soft and full of trust. Eskel feels the way his heart skips and then speeds up a little at just the sight of him, obedient and malleable. “Beautiful, Lambert. Such a good boy.”

Lambert makes a soft little sound, shivering, but doesn’t move otherwise. Eskel swallows back his own wanton sound and steps closer again. Looping the rope around Lambert’s body is easy, familiar, and they both fall into pace with it effortlessly. Eskel moves around Lambert, stepping from his front to his back as he crosses the rope and pulls knots tight; eventually, when Lambert’s arms begin to tire, he starts to rest them on Eskel’s shoulders again in bursts.

Eskel finishes with the top half of the harness he’s building and tugs lightly at the rope where it’s stretched over Lambert’s chest, framing his pecs. “Good?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

“Not too tight or loose?”

Lambert hums again and shakes his head, eyes fluttering a little when Eskel tugs at the rope again. He knows it’s not too tight or too loose very well, but asking Lambert is part of the ritual, and it also helps him gauge where Lambert is in his head – or if he’s misjudged something, if Lambert answers with an affirmative.

“Good,” Eskel rumbles. “Perfect for me, Lambert. Look so good all trussed up like this.”

“Hn,” Lambert’s throat clicks as he swallows, “more?”

Eskel chuckles. “Of course, beautiful boy. You wanted me to use all of the rope I got out, so I will.”

Lambert sighs, pleased. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

“Thank _you,_ ” Eskel murmurs back, ducking forward to press a lingering kiss to Lambert’s throat, just over where the rope sits snug against the curve of his neck. “Pretty boy.”

They lapse back into silence except for Lambert’s soft sighs and moans while Eskel covers him with rope. The pattern gets less intricate the lower he ties, more and more space opened up between the ropes. It’s entirely so Eskel can grab at him, his hips and his waist, and feel the skin around the bonds.

“Being so good for me,” Eskel murmurs after a while, as he finishes up the intricate harness, looping and tucking the little bit of rope that remains so it won’t dangle. Lambert makes a quiet noise in reply, something mostly formless but pleased. His arms drop heavily to his sides, and Eskel lets him rest, skimming his hands forward until he can press up against Lambert’s back and cup his pecs.

Lambert leans heavily back into him, and Eskel smiles, rubbing over Lambert’s pecs and feeling the way his nipples pebble. His breathing goes tight for a moment before he moans, soft but heartfelt as he arches a little into the touch.

“Feel good?” Eskel asks, plucking softly at the hardened nubs. Lambert gives another moan in reply and Eskel chuckles, shifting his hands a little so he can tease. Soft little brushes, light enough it might as well be the air and not Eskel’s hands; gently dragging blunt fingernails around the puckered skin, not quite where Lambert can feel it but _almost;_ dragging his palms over the rise of them, again and again until Lambert _shakes._

“ _Yes,_ ” he finally hisses, a belated answer to Eskel’s question. “So good, please.”

Eskel chuckles again and kisses over the shell of his ear, pinching lightly and tugging just enough to make Lambert arch, going up onto his toes with the rocking movement. “So responsive,” he murmurs. “Let me know what feels good so well. Such a perfect boy for me.”

Lambert whines, and Eskel slowly gentles his touch until he slips his hands away, down over Lambert’s belly, callouses catching slightly on the rope crisscrossing his skin.

He nudges Lambert forward a little with his chest. “Up,” he says. “I still need to do your arms and legs, beautiful.”

Another whine, almost petulant this time, but Lambert shifts, stands up on his own legs again. Eskel gives him a moment to adjust, petting over his hips, then steps back when he’s sure Lambert won’t fall straight over. He grabs a shorter length of rope this time.

“Arm,” he says, and is amused when Lambert fumbles for a moment, clearly unsure what arm to hand him. “Right,” he instructs finally, and Lambert sighs, holding up the requested arm.

It goes quickly, the pattern simple, just loops from his wrist up to his shoulder where it anchors into the harness. Eskel takes a moment once the rope is tucked to pet over Lambert’s arm, fingers tracing where the rope digs in just slightly. Lambert whimpers softly and shivers, but doesn’t protest, just watches Eskel with dark, glazed eyes. Eskel smiles and grabs another shorter length of rope before dropping Lambert’s right arm and picking up his left.

The more rope that covers Lambert’s skin, the further he sinks down, and Eskel keeps track of his descent as he works, noting the way Lambert’s heart speeds but his breath slows, how his skin begins to flush red along his neck, his chest. His eyes get more and more cloudy, until he barely looks like he’s cognizant of what’s going on around him, what’s happening to him. But he still moans when Eskel touches him, petting at the inside of his elbow or the jut of his hipbone, still blinks lazily when Eskel speaks to him.

“Look so pretty,” Eskel murmurs when he steps back to take in the work he’s done so far. The dark blue-green of the rope looks fantastic against Lambert’s skin, and the way the harness ties naturally point down, bringing attention to Lambert’s cock, makes Eskel’s mouth water. “So good and so beautiful, trusting me to do this.”

Lambert hums, something that would sound almost noncommittal except that Eskel is, by now, well-versed in the sounds Lambert makes. He’s content, _happy,_ and Eskel feels warmth bloom in his chest. He grabs some more rope and sinks to his knees.

“Oh,” Lambert whispers, wobbling a little when his head drops so he can look down. Eskel smiles up at him and caresses the outside of his thighs, the rope in one hand dragging over the hair on Lambert’s thighs with a soft, pleasing little rasp.

He just pets for a moment before he unravels the coil of rope and begins to loop it around Lambert’s leg, the right one first. It’s the same simple tie laddering up Lambert’s arms, loops stopping just short of halfway up Lambert’s thigh so Eskel can pull the tie to the side and anchor it to the harness, leaving the softest part of Lambert’s inner thigh as well as the front of his hips unobstructed.

Lambert shudders when Eskel turns his head and breathes hotly over the leaking head of his cock. Eskel smirks, mostly to himself, and shifts back to grab the last of the rope before ducking down to repeat the pattern on the left leg. Lambert’s breathing has started to pick up a little again, his cock twitching and swaying in the air. The tie anchored and rope tucked so there’s nothing to dangle and tickle, Eskel sits back on his heels and looks back up at Lambert.

His eyes are mostly closed, lashes fluttering with each breath he takes, and his bottom lip is starting to swell where he’s been intermittently biting at it. Eskel reaches forward and places his hands on Lambert’s knees, squeezing a little. Lambert startles, just a bit, eyes going wide before he settles again, blinking hazily down at Eskel.

“What do you want, little wolf?” Eskel asks softly. “You’ve been so good for me, so still and pliant, doing exactly as I asked. You deserve a reward.”

Lambert whimpers quietly. “Your mouth,” he mumbles. “Please?”

Eskel grins and ducks forward to mouth at the base of Lambert’s cock, nose buried in coarse curls. Lambert whimpers again and his hands fly up to Eskel’s head, gripping softly as his thighs tremble slightly, and Eskel’s eyes flutter shut. He licks down from the base of Lambert’s cock, to his heavy balls, pulling one into his mouth and sucking gently.

The trembling in Lambert’s thighs gets worse, and he whines, but he doesn’t pull at Eskel’s hair or falter. Eskel noses against the base of his cock and releases his testicle, just to shift and envelop the other one. He slides his hands up from Lambert’s knees to his thighs, squeezing the quivering muscle as he licks up from Lambert’s balls to the head of his cock. His cock jerks, precum splattering over the corner of Eskel’s mouth, and he grins as he licks it up.

“Eskel,” Lambert murmurs, soft and breathy and awed. Eskel slits his eyes open again to find Lambert looking down at him, eyes still glassy and dark but so clearly _wanting._ He groans softly and wraps his tongue around the head of Lambert’s cock, flicking along the sensitive ridge and digging the tip into his slit. Lambert makes a sharp, high little noise, and Eskel hums as he pulls the head of Lambert’s cock into his mouth and sucks, hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

Lambert nearly pitches forward, grip suddenly going painfully tight in Eskel’s hair as his knees weaken, but Eskel wraps staying hands over his hips and pushes until he’s upright again. Lambert’s fingers pet shakily through his hair in silent apology.

“Good boy,” Eskel purrs as he licks at the side of Lambert’s shaft, working down to the base and then back up to the head to collect the precum practically pouring from Lambert’s slit. “Taste so good, Lambert, look so fucking pretty above me like this.”

He sucks the head of Lambert’s cock into his mouth again, softer this time, and wraps one fist around the rest of him, pumping slowly. He moves his mouth and hand in tandem, an easy, gentle rhythm that nonetheless has Lambert whining and whimpering and shaking in a mere handful of minutes.

“Eskel,” he moans, high and breathless. “Oh, Eskel, _please._ ”

Eskel grins around his mouthful and moves a little faster, sucks a little harder. He feels the way more precum coats his tongue, tastes the sharp, bitter tang of it before it’s washed away by his own saliva and the taste of Lambert’s skin.

He can feel it when Lambert gets close, can _smell_ it, too, the way the scent of his lust sharpens. Lambert’s hands have moved from petting clumsily at Eskel’s head to gripping his shoulders, blunt nails digging in and leaving crescent-shaped cuts. Eskel just hums around Lambert’s cock and moves his hand a little faster.

“Ah, fuck,” Lambert gasps, sharp and sudden, and Eskel tastes the first of his spend, salt-bitter on the back of his tongue. He gentles his touch a little, grip loosening, but keeps sucking softly, swallowing everything he’s given until Lambert is keening and pushing at his shoulders. He leaves Lambert’s cock with one more parting lick, then wraps his hands around Lambert’s hips and sits back on his heels again.

Lambert looks wrecked already, the flush across his neck and chest spreading down to his belly and deepening from pink to red. He’s panting slightly, mouth red and wet where it hangs open. Eskel just watches him for a while, petting over his hips and then down his thighs, to his knees, then back up to his belly, his chest.

Finally, when Lambert seems to have caught his breath, Eskel shifts back and stands, then wraps one hand around the nape of Lambert’s neck to reel him in for a kiss. It’s wet and messy, hardly any finesse to it, but wonderful all the same.

“On the bed, on your knees,” Eskel murmurs when he finally pulls back, just enough to suck lightly at Lambert’s lip.

Lambert shudders and nods, eyes rolling just a little before he takes a stumbling step back from Eskel just to turn and scramble onto the bed. The ropes don’t hinder his movement, not actually, but Eskel can see the way Lambert’s limbs are weak when he moves, can hear the way his breathing hitches when he can feel the ropes tugging.

“Good boy,” Eskel praises softly, walking over to a nightstand to retrieve the bottle of oil he put there earlier. Lambert’s still struggling onto his knees, swaying a little before he manages to settle, and whines at the praise. “Pretty little wolf.”

He knees up onto the bed and presses in behind Lambert, also on his knees. The position traps Lambert’s calves, makes him slide his knees closer together. Eskel presses forward, closer, until Lambert is forced to press his knees together as he slouches back into Eskel’s chest.

“Good, just like this,” Eskel murmurs, and flips open the bottle of oil to pour over one hand. He reaches between Lambert’s legs from behind and coats him with oil, slicking his inner thighs as well as his balls, his taint, his ass. Lambert shudders and drops his head back against Eskel’s shoulder.

After a second coat of oil, Eskel lets his fingers press gently at Lambert’s hole. “Hm?”

Lambert swallows and shakes his head. “No,” he says, a little slurred, and Eskel nods. He still pets at Lambert’s hole for a few minutes, teasing just outside, stroking the sensitive pucker. Lambert whines breathlessly and presses back into the touch, but Eskel doesn’t go further than petting.

“Beautiful,” Eskel murmurs against Lambert’s throat. “So pliant and responsive, just want to make you fall apart, little wolf. Put you back together, too, see the way you smile when you’re sated. You’re _perfect,_ Lambert.”

“ _Eskel,_ ” Lambert slurs. He turns his head and presses his face into Eskel’s neck, sucking clumsily at the tendon under his mouth. Eskel shudders and finally moves his arm to the front again. His other arm slings low over Lambert’s belly and pulls him even closer still, until Eskel’s cock is nestled between his legs, pushing up against his balls.

The hand still slick with oil he wraps around Lambert’s cock, giving one slow, tight stroke and feeling the way Lambert’s legs tighten, squeezing at Eskel’s cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Eskel mutters, settling into an easy rhythm on Lambert’s cock. “Feel so good, Lambert, _fuck._ ”

He dissolves into moans and harsh breaths as he strips Lambert’s cock and fucks gently between his thighs, senses overwhelmed in the best possible way. Lambert gets louder the closer he gets, the second orgasm always hitting him so much harder, and Eskel strokes him faster, grip tight and sure.

“ _Eskel,_ ” Lambert sobs, entire body tensing at once before he tips over the edge, cock throbbing as he paints Eskel’s fist. Eskel groans, low and rumbling, still rocking his hips and fucking into Lambert’s thighs.

“Good boy,” he pants, sucking at Lambert’s earlobe. “So good for me, Lambert, look so fucking beautiful when you come.”

Lambert just moans. “ _More,_ ” he pleads, reaching back to grab at Eskel’s hip, nails biting. Eskel growls softly and wraps his still-wet hand back around Lambert’s cock, feeling how hot it is, how it jumps at the slightest touch. He gives one stroke, light and slow, and grunts when Lambert’s thighs tense _hard_ around his cock.

“Word, Lambert,” Eskel orders through gritted teeth, unable to stop his hips from jerking.

“Sodden,” Lambert gasps. “Please, want more.”

Eskel hums, appeased, and starts stroking him again. Lambert squirms, keening wordlessly as he thrashes his head. Eskel just tightens his hold, settling more heavily onto his heels and pressing his knees together around Lambert’s. It makes the space between Lambert’s thighs even tighter, almost comparable to a fist, and Eskel snarls as he bites down on Lambert’s shoulder.

The third orgasm is quick, barely enough time for Eskel to realize it’s coming before Lambert is crying out and spilling over his fist again, less this time but still copious, _messy._ He slows his strokes but doesn’t let go of Lambert’s cock, waiting for him to catch his breath.

“More,” he slurs. “More.”

Eskel hums and starts to stroke again, beginning to twist his wrist to rub the rough ball of his palm over the head, feeling Lambert jolt each time. He’s starting to get close himself, now, the clench and tremble of Lambert’s thighs too much, the sound of him loosing himself to pleasure – pleasure that Eskel is causing – more stimulating than anything else could ever be.

“Lambert, _Lamb,_ ” he pants, licking up the sweat from Lambert’s throat. “Feel so good, gonna make me come, just like this.”

Lambert whines, breathless, and spills again, the contractions of his orgasm taking Eskel with him. He paints the inside of Lambert’s thighs with his spend, making the channel of them even slicker, enough that Eskel goes a little dizzy.

“More,” Lambert demands, as soon as Eskel’s managed to gather his wits again.

“Lamb, _fuck,_ ” Eskel mutters, but doesn’t say no, just starts stroking again, the friction eased by the thick oil and absolute mess of cum on Eskel’s palm. Lambert pants wildly, and Eskel knows he’d be loud if he could find the breath for it, if he wasn’t already so far under from the ropes.

“Going to let me ruin you, little wolf?” Eskel mumbles, right up against Lambert’s ear, when he feels the trembling get worse again. He’s still rocking his hips, pressing his cock between Lambert’s thighs despite the fact that he’s sensitive. “Gods, you’re so wet, pretty boy. Made a mess of my fist, making a mess of yourself. How does it feel?”

“ _Too much,_ ” Lambert cries, writhing as much as he can in Eskel’s grip. “Too much, _too much,_ please.”

“Please what? Be a good boy, Lambert, tell me what you need.”

“Want to come again,” Lambert sobs, hips bucking into Eskel’s sure strokes. “Want to come until it hurts.”

Eskel swears colorfully, a bastard of a phrase in about three and a half languages, and squeezes Lambert’s cock. “Yeah?” he asks. “Want me to wring you dry, beautiful?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

He speeds up his strokes. “Whatever you want, little wolf. So fucking perfect for me, I’d give you the moon if you asked. You remember your word?”

Lambert sobs, throat clicking wetly. “Y-yeah,” he slurs. “Soh – _oh –_ Sodden, Eskel, _please,_ more.”

Eskel bites gently at Lambert’s jaw and moves faster, shifting his thumb so it presses tightly up and over the ridge of Lambert’s cockhead with each pull. Lambert shivers and trembles and cries, but doesn’t use his word, not even when Eskel pulls another orgasm from him, and then another, _another._

He doesn’t stop between to let Lambert rest anymore, instead just keeping up a steady, ruthless pace, his own hips rocking faster and faster as he approaches his own orgasm. Lambert’s noises are barely even that anymore, just harsh breaths and little squeaks as Eskel forces his body into overstimulation, _past it,_ exactly like he asked.

“Such a pretty little mess, Lambert,” Eskel rumbles, so close he can practically taste it. “Feel so fucking good in my arms, look so goddamn beautiful all tied up. Perfect little wolf, such a good boy. _Fuck._ ”

He feels Lambert come again, barely even a dribble left despite the way his cock throbs the hardest Eskel’s ever felt it.

“ _Eskel,_ ” Lambert sobs, quiet and broken, and Eskel tips over the edge again himself.

He’s still cupping Lambert’s cock when he comes to, thumb rubbing over the head compulsively. Lambert’s shaking like a leaf, all of his weight pressed against Eskel’s chest.

“More?” he asks, soft, squeezing Lambert’s cock gently.

Lambert makes an odd, shocked little noise and shakes his head frantically. “No, no, I – S-Sodden, Sodden, _fuck._ ”

Eskel lets go of his cock immediately, murmuring wordlessly in comfort until Lambert stops squirming. “Alright, alright, little wolf, you’re okay, I’ve got you. Tell me what you need.”

Lambert groans, knees shifting a little where they’re trapped between Eskel’s. “I – mm, down, lay down.”

“Okay.” Eskel shuffles backward, keeping a hold of Lambert’s waist as he does. As soon as his own body is mostly out of the way, he uses that grip to tip Lambert to the side, so he can unbend his legs. Eskel follows him down, curling around him so they slot together like spoons. “Better?”

“Hm. Yeah.”

“What about the ropes?”

“…leave ’em,” Lambert mumbles after a moment’s hesitation. “Just – this. Like this. Hold me.”

“Okay,” Eskel repeats easily. He shifts so one arm is under Lambert’s neck, curled over his chest, and the other is slung around his belly, then settles into the bed. Lambert wriggles a little, pressing closer; Eskel tightens his hold, almost to the point of discomfort, and then Lambert settles. “This good, beautiful?”

Lambert hums sleepily. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

“I’m glad.”


End file.
